This study arises from the urgent need for effective behavioral intervention to reduce the adverse consequences of dentofacial injury and the likelihood of re-injury in high-risk minority adolescents. To reduce morbidity and re-injury, it is important to understand risk and protective factors related to injury and to deliver proven behavioral interventions appropriate to the age range and cultural backgrounds of patients. In this exploratory study, we will assess the feasibility of conducting large-scale observational and intervention research to reduce dentofacial injury among high-risk minority adolescents. Specific Aims are: (1) to test protocols for recruitment and informed consent among high-risk minority adolescents receiving treatment for dentofacial injury and their adult caregivers; (2) to assess adolescents' and caregivers' willingness to participate in prospective observational and intervention research on dentofacial injury; (3) to assess psychometric properties and cultural appropriateness of measures of risk and protective factors; and (4) to identify possible risk and protective factors relevant to dentofacial injury among high-risk minority adolescents. Data on dentofacial injury characteristics, health history including prior injury, and risk and protective factors will be collected in separate interviews with adolescents (n=100) and their adult caregivers (n=100). Adolescents (age 15-20) will be receiving treatment for dentofacial injury at Los Angeles County DSC Medical Center. Interview data will be supplemented with information extracted from medical records. Study findings will extend the scope of our research on dentofacial injury; will inform the design of further research on risks, causes, and consequences of dentofacial injury in adolescents; and will contribute to the development of behavioral interventions to reduce the adverse consequences of injury and the likelihood of re-injury.